Bitter Frost
by Miki Yi
Summary: An alternate ending to the search for Jack The Ripper. Ciel and Sebastian are anticipating the culprit, but an act of kindness from the butler turns into a budding romance for the two. Ciel/Sebas.


**Hallo~ **

**So, this story takes place during the hunt for Jack The Ripper, sort of like an alternate ending. I've been wanting to write a Grelle/Ciel/Sebas fic for a while, but haven't gotten around to it until now. Well, this chapter is only Ciel/Sebas...**

**It's rated T for now, but rating may go up for later chapter(s). Or, I could make this a T Ciel/Sebas fic, and create and alternate ending to this alternate ending (lol, that sounds weird) with the threesome like I planned, because that would be a lemon, and this chapter does not seem like a leading lemon fic. Tell me in your review which you'd prefer, because I'd really be fine with either one.**

**Also dedicated to one of my fellow yaoi fans, Megan, because she liked my last Kuroshitsuji lemon fic and wanted a threesome... well more like I asked her for her help and she suggested it but not that it matters...**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling and on with the fic. Enjoy~**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive stood in the bitter cold air in the middle of the dark alley. The chilly streets of London were only visited at this hour by the howls of laughing wind blowing by. The crisp, nighttime winter temperature was beyond cold enough to see your breath, Ciel noted as he exhaled. He was freezing in his black long-sleeved button down, grey wool vest, a matching hat, and tattered, cuffed twill pants. Even through all of that clothing, the air still managed to seep into his skin, chilling him to the bone.

"It's cold," he muttered under his breath in a shaky voice.

"It's quite a change from your usual garb," Sebastian, his butler, spoke up. Clad in an oversized black trench coat, and not exactly human, he wasn't very cold at all. He started to unbutton his coat, expecting to shelter Ciel with it, but his master stopped him.

"No, that's quite alright. I'd stick out much more than I do already if you were to allow me to wear that." Ciel stated firmly.

Sebastian glanced down at the smaller boy, feeling his heart skip a beat. He cursed at himself, knowing full well that he was not, under any circumstances, supposed to feel this way. The younger was very stubborn, refusing the jacket though he looked as if he might faint from the freezing air. He chuckled lightly under his breath. Ciel looked up at him.

"I just wonder how much longer it will take for him to show up." He said to his butler, more asking than in curiosity.

Sebastian smiled. Of course, his master would always be thinking about the enemy and their next move, but never about himself or his well-being. Then again, that's what he was there for. "It shouldn't take much longer, compared to the amount of time we've spent guarding this alleyway already."

Ciel sighed. To Sebastian, not much longer could be hours, at least he didn't have to wait for days as they knew exactly on which night the culprit were to appear. The fact that he, or it, happened to be from the underworld too really did not help the situation he was in. Cold, tired, and very much scared, he would not allow any of his emotions to be seen on his appearance. Rather, he couldn't very well contain the freezing chill, but the rest could be easily masked with the experience he'd had.

Sebastian laughed to himself. He could see right through his master's seemingly perfect emotionless shield, but though his face showed no kind of emotion, his eyes held it all. Ciel was on the verge of fatigue, he'd have to remind the boy to get some sleep that night. He really shouldn't be pushing himself to hard, mainly because the confrontation with 'Jack the Ripper' that was sure to take place soon was his own matter, not Ciel's.

"Are you very sure you do not wish to wear this?" Sebastian insisted, again starting to shrug off his coat. Ciel glared at him and nodded, though Sebastian could see the small and almost completely hidden shivers the boy made. If Ciel would not accept the coat and was surely on the verge of passing out due from lack of rest and the cold, Sebastian did the one thing he could think of to warm up his master. The raven haired man walked swiftly behind Ciel and draped his arms around the other's small neck. Sebastian held him tightly, bending down so as to trap more body heat.

Ciel's face reddened as he tried to shove his butler off of him. "Sebastian, what do you think you are doing?" He demanded.

"Keeping you warm." He stated simply. But, what amused him was not what his own intentions were, but rather, Ciel's reaction to his words. The boy looked at the ground, face emitting a pinkish glow, as he tried to remove the hands at his shoulders. Sebastian felt his heart thump again. That was not a good sign. And despite knowing that he should release his master, Sebastian instead continued on with "and holding you close."

Ciel's face was sure to be beet red at this point. Never in a million year would he have thought his butler to be so bold, though it wasn't as if he didn't enjoy it. His eyes focused on his own feet, but he could see a sliver of the black loafers the rested behind his own leather ones.

Sebastian knew it was improper, but his master was quite entertaining to tease. So, he leaned his head in the crook of Ciel's neck and look at him, whispering a quiet "You're blushing."

And with that, Ciel looked up, his heart beating wildly. His mind was blank as he turned his head to the side to face his butler. He acted on impulse, not bothering to think about the consequences, how odd it was, or what Sebastian would think. He leaned in timidly, and pressed his cold lips upon the elder's warm ones. Ciel pulled away in an instant, regretting his action the moment he did it, but for some reason that he couldn't explain, it felt so… right. He blushed a little more and looked down again.

Sebastian's eyes were wide; he was definitely not expecting that, especially not from Ciel Phantomhive. The kiss was none more than a small peck on the lips, but it somehow contained all of the master's feelings, spoken and unspoken. Sebastian smiled, knowing exactly how the boy felt for him through such a small, nervous action. He released the boy, who stood, frozen in place. Sebastian moved in front of Ciel, and bent over resting his elbow on Ciel's shoulders and keeping their faces level. He gazed upon the younger, observing the obvious blush that was hidden behind a waterfall of dark hair.

Ciel did not look up, refusing for one second to admit to himself the unexpected action he had just given. It mattered not whether he somehow, just a tiny bit, enjoyed it, but rather how his butler, and he himself would now view him. He felt Sebastian's eyes piercing a hole in his head, and couldn't bare it for even one more second with such an intense gaze upon him. "I greatly apologize-"he started, but as he glanced up to say these words, his eye met Sebastian's and the world disappeared.

Sebastian smiled warmly, his heart skipping beats freely. He still cursed it, but felt not nearly as bad now knowing what his master felt for him. He closed the gap between his and Ciel's mouths, and closed his eyes.

Ciel was shocked; this night seemed to be full of unexpected events. He struggled to break free from Sebastian's kiss, but soon gave up as he felt no desire to pull away. This… kiss, felt so good in so many more ways than he could explain. All those years of hiding his emotions, creating a mood shield from himself, were thrown away as he closed his eyes and continued to feel the heat radiate from his face.

Sebastian licked Ciel's lips through their kiss, and the boy nervously parted his just the slightest. Taking this as a sign to go on, the butler slinked his tongue into his master's mouth.

The feeling was new to him; having a soft tongue against his own, but he loved the way it felt. It was kind of hard to explain, he decided, but it was good, and tasted faintly of mint leaves he noted in the back of his mind. Soon, he pulled away breathless, and looked at Sebastian through confused but happy eyes.

"Ciel, why do you allow me to kiss you?" Sebastian asked coolly.

Ciel stared at him, somehow knowing the answer, but never wanting to admit it. But now, as he stood in Sebastian's arms, the reason spilled out on his own, not intentional to Ciel. "I… like… you." He said quietly.

And with that, the black clad butler gave him another quick peck on the lips, "As do I, my master, since I first laid eyes on you."

Ciel smiled, embarrassed but very much content, and he wished he could stare into his butler's eyes forever.

Then, a bloodcurdling scream pierced the winter air, and Sebastian jumped off of the boy. The chilly wind immediately headed for Ciel's bones, as the forgotten freeze of the night returned.

Ciel sprinted to the only house in the alley, and slammed the door open. The smell of blood and flesh smacked him in the face, as Sebastian slammed his hand over his eyes.

"So it was you all along," the butler snarled. "Grelle Sutcliff."

* * *

**Yep, so I kind of followed the books, but changed a lot of stuff... obviously. Anyways, yep, so I might get lazy in the next chapter and skim/skip through the battle scene, because I'm sure most of you are well aware of it already and I really don't want to write all of the details in. **

**So, hope you liked the chapter and review please~**


End file.
